


As Seen On CCTV

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, MI5 - Freeform, Prompt from my husband, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to watch hours of surveillance footage of Sherlock Holmes... what if they got really invested in our ship? This is what happened when my husband asked me this question. I'm gifting it to MaybeItsJustMyType because she inspired one of the lines, oh, and I love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Seen On CCTV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> Okay, I blame this bit of crackiness on my husband and MaybeItsJustMyType. It's all their fault. Thanking MizJoely for betaing it for me (and for the title!) and MrsMCrieff for a bit of Brit help!

* * *

Roger Dickens loved his job, he loved serving his country, and he really loved dressing in black suits every day. Being an MI5 agent was both exciting and rewarding. But what he loved most about his job was... watching CCTV surveillance footage of his bosses little brother! He was one of four agents who spent hours keeping a close watch on Sherlock Holmes. When he first got the assignment he was certain he was being punished, though he couldn't figure out exactly what he'd done wrong. But after the first week he realised there was never a dull moment with the younger Holmes and it became rather apparent that the other agents felt the same. Especially where one pretty young pathologist was concerned.

* * *

Anna Smithson came into the room and handed Roger his tea. "So, what'd I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing. He's not there yet, but he left Baker Street seven minutes ago complaining about boredom and his landlady practically pushed him out the door. He's headed toward Barts," he replied.

Anna sat down next to him and got ready for the show. "How does he not see it, I wonder?"

"You're so young, still so fresh-faced. I was like you once," he said, then took a sip of his tea.

"Don't mock me. I just don't understand how he could be in such deep denial."

"We've all asked the same question. I've basically given up hope," he said. "That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show."

"No! I can't accept that. They're perfect for each other."

Roger looked at her and smiled. "Anna, I truly hope you never lose your child-like spirit."

She punched him in the arm.

He pretended that it hurt. "We've all been watching them for ages. You missed the two years that they lived together on and off."

"Oh, something _had_ to have happened then."

"No." He shook his head sadly. "Of course we had her place wired from top to bottom back then. Well, except for her bedroom and bathroom. You should have seen them dancing around each other. Him staring at her when she wasn't looking. Her practically salivating on him when he'd walk around in naught but a towel. The fits he'd throw after she'd leave for a date. Thank God she hasn't done _that_ since that Tom fellow." He glanced at the monitors. "Oh look there he is."

"Turn it up," Anna said as they concentrated on the main screen.

" _Molly!"_ Sherlock said as he burst through the door.

The pathologist jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"He gonna give her a heart attack one of these days," Roger commented.

"Shhhh!" Anna scolded.

" _I need to work, Molly. Anything!"_ Sherlock was pacing around the nervous woman. _"You have any spleens?"_

" _Have you called Greg? Perhaps he has something."_

He stopped and turned to her. _"Who?"_

She shook her head and walked away from the detective. _"Sherlock I'm sorry but I don't have time for you today. I- I have plans and need to finish..."_

" _Plans? What plans?"_ he spit at her.

"Ohhhhh NO!" Anna said as she leaned toward the screen.

" _I'm ah... going out."_

" _You'll have to elaborate, Molly,"_ Sherlock said, his tone harsh as he walked toward the pathologist.

"She doesn't want to tell him. Even _she_ knows it!" Anna said as she reached for a biscuit.

" _I have a... date, Sherlock,"_ Molly said. _"I'm going out on a date with a nice, not criminal, doctor. He asked me out and I'm going."_

Roger picked up his mobile and started frantically thumbing through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Letting Mr. Holmes know he's going to have to replace most of the equipment in the Path Lab at St. Barts. He likes to know these things in advance," he explained as he typed.

" _So soon after the end of your engagement? How will that look?"_ Sherlock asked.

" _It's not soon. It's been nearly a year. Also, it's very much none of you business,"_ Molly said, inching closer to the detective.

"You go girl!" Anna exclaimed. "Go get Matthew! He needs to see this! Too bad Jacobs is off today. He's missing a good one!"

Roger jumped up and ran out of the room.

" _Your reputation_ is _actually my business,_ Doctor. _"_ He moved closer to Molly. _"How will it look if..."_

" _If what? If I date? How could that possibly a_ _ffect_ _you, Sherlock? It's not like you're ever going to do anything about it."_

She turned to walk away and Sherlock grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. They stared at each other for several moments, neither making the next move. It was killing Anna. "KISS her for God's sake!"

Just then Roger came rushing back in with Matthew in tow.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing at the screen.

Matthew shrugged. "What? Like they haven't been that close to a kiss before?" He looked at the female agent. "You're so young and sweet."

"It's gonna happen!"

Molly jerked out of Sherlock's hold. _"I didn't think so,"_ she said, then turned and walked into her office.

Matthew patted a very disappointed Anna on the back. "Don't feel bad. We all get excited at our first near Sherlolly kiss." He got a dreamy look on his face. "I was watching the night he asked her to help him fake his death." He sighed. "I thought they were gonna shag right there like three different times."

"I can't believe a group of grown men, trained MI5 agents no less, came up with a ship name like Sherlolly," Anna scoffed.

Roger spoke up. "Hey, I voted for Mollock, but Matthew and David said it sounded like a deep sea creature."

Anna made a face. "They were right, Sherlolly's better. It's adorable."

"Ahh guys." Matthew pointed at the screen and all three watched as Sherlock kicked a stool, sending it across the lab.

"It's just a stool. Not so bad," Anna said.

He knocked over a stack of files, sending them flying all over the place. Then he picked up a glass staining dish holding several slides and threw it across the room.

"Shit!" all three agents said together.

Molly suddenly appeared in the doorway of her office. _"Have you lost your mind?"_

" _The slides were useless or you would_ _n't have left th_ _em out,"_ he replied, running his hands through his hair.

" _I don't give a flying fuck, Sherlock. You can't have one of your fits here, this is a hospital!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was a singles bar since you're clearly on the pull!"_

She shook her head. _"That's so unfair."_

" _Life's unfair, Molly. It's time you learned that."_

She started walking toward the exit. _"Where are you going? Who's gonna clean up this mess?"_

She turned to him. _"Not me, Sherlock. You're not my mess to clean up. You never have been and clearly never will be."_

"God this is better than Holby City," Anna said sounding choked up.

Molly's hand was on the door handle when Sherlock rushed forward, putting both hands on her shoulders. _"No, don't go."_

The pathologist seemed to be frozen in indecision. Just then the door to the surveillance room opened and Mycroft Holmes walked in. All three agents stood up but didn't take their eyes off of the monitor.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ah, w-well sir..." Matthew stammered.

Mycroft walked over until he could see the screen. "Are they fighting again?" he asked.

Anna put her hand on her bosses arm. "She's got a date. He's trying to stop her," she whispered.

Mycroft gasped. "Is it... is it finally happening?"

The agents looked at their boss then back to the screen when Sherlock spoke again.

" _I_ am _your mess. I want to be,"_ he said.

Molly turned. _"My God, Sherlock. Why did that take nearly six years?"_ She slipped her arms around his neck.

" _Not my area, Dr. Hooper. I... I..."_

" _Oh shut up and kiss me."_

The agents all sighed in unison as Sherlock Holmes kissed his pathologist for the first time. Then Mycroft switched the monitors off.

"I believe they require some privacy. Don't you three have some paperwork you could be doing?" he asked as he straightened his waistcoat.

They all nodded and left with huge smiles on their faces.

Mycroft pulled out his mobile. "Mummy. I have news..."

**Author's Note:**

> All right, let me have it. I... think I'm ready. Thanks so much for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
